User talk:Moltard
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zombie Escape Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Special weapons page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jorre22225 (Talk) 18:23, July 10, 2012 Hi :D Please give me CSS zombie escape download link pliss? The above has been posted by User:BlasterBuster --'JorisCeoen' 22:10, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Moltard, I gave him the link to Counter-Strike: Source on Steam. There is no need for further replies, and do not reply any illegal way of downloading CS:S via the wikia in any case if you intended so :) Thanks for understanding! --'JorisCeoen' 22:10, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Don't create pages which simply lead to another page Hi Moltard, thanks for the pages leading to the guides. I'm sorry to have them re-editted to redirect pages, but you shouldn't create pages simply to redirect to other pages, especially with a title that no one will find in the first place. Just leave the original pages (guides) being redirected in the Guides section instead :) Many thanks! --'JorisCeoen' 08:28, August 26, 2012 (UTC) : Hi again. I greatly appreciate all the contributions that you have currently made to this wikia, it's a big help for me to easen the pressure of all the non-working links yet ;) There is a thing though about the smokegrenades: The map is very difficult for the humans if you aren't in a server with smokegrenade (hellz, Bad...) That is not needed as it's as equally simple for those without smokegrenades to achieve the same victory. Frankly the smokegrenade is not that OP to make the difference in difficulties :) --'JorisCeoen' 06:39, August 27, 2012 (UTC) With smokegrenade you have just to launch on the 2 boats at the end and the zombies will fall in the water. --Moltard (talk) 06:47, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Wow thanks man! I'll make sure to edit them as well and add as much information as I can :) --'JorisCeoen' 15:50, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Guide Arrangements OK now it's agreed that map guides of Skyrim and Minas Tirith would be handed to Moltard. And I sign for Mako (from that video I guess I've got enough info). At this stage we just take care of our signed pages first, until they're basically finished then we'll check each other. :) (off-topic: thanks for fixing the Surf versions; I don't know "final" is an early version!) 'Seze◇ ' 12:33, August 21, 2013 (UTC) But please avoid using other text colors and formats... a wiki page is better look objective, rather than forum pages... 'Seze◇ ' 17:00, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, but with color at titles, it look better to read.--Moltard 17:03, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ::It looks too shinny... On a wiki we have the table of contents box, people can navigate by that. On a forum we don't have that so we can only highlights the titles. Make use of the subtitles should be fine.. (and I guess those A B C in a subtitle could be removed too, because you know, they're assigned 4.1 4.1.1 4.1.2 4.2 things..) 'Seze◇ ' 17:12, August 21, 2013 (UTC) I made some change on colors, tell me if it is good.--Moltard 17:21, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Maybe ze_FFVII_Mako_Reactor/Map_guide#Player_Spawns would be an example.. and one more point to add on: it may help improving the layout even if all the text are in black, by adding pictures to every or most sections. They help explaining too!! 'Seze◇ ' 17:25, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Ah, it's a very big explanation just for spawn ;). In Skyrim, spawns location will change nothing (except, to take Characters) because, they are not like on Minas. :Skyrim doesn't need that much of course, just simply say nade spamming and don't hold too long is enough; the "example" is showing how the subtitles organize a section without using other text colors. The Skyrim guide now seems OK :) 'Seze◇ ' 17:05, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Versions in the development stage of "final" I don't know where is it from, I think people seem to misunderstood the meaning of "final" due to that source. The word doesn't directly means the latest version, but rather a stage of the development life cycle which contains Concept, Alpha, Beta and Final stages. So for every time a latest version is being the last update or edition of that map, and contains the word "final", don't put the link final unless it is the first version after beta. It means only the final (adjective) edition (noun), not the Final/Stable Stage (noun phrase). As you're a frequent editor on the Development section of map pages, thus I'm sharing my two cents on this subject to you directly... :) (I'm thinking of entirely merge and remodel the pages alpha, beta and final, but you know my plan is already stacked heavily so now I really can't promise any page to be realized...) --'Seze◇ ' 17:15, October 12, 2013 (UTC) What I'm doing * Complete all maps page, when i can * I will do this from mappers page (i start by Aeris maps, then Biohazard, etc... * Add pictures * ...